Hitsugaya Taichou! Jelous?
by EmeraldeyesPeach
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Hitsugaya memergoki Momo dan Kira bersama? Siapa sebenarnya bayi yang bersama mereka?


I don't OWN bleach

* * *

" SHIRO-CHAN!! "

Mendengar suara yang manis ini, para shinigami battalion 10 sudah mengira siapa yang datang. Yup! Dia adalah Hinamori Momo. Teman masa kecil Kapten Toushiro Hitsugaya.

" SHIRO-CHAN! "

Terdengar suara kencang yang berasal dari pintu yang sudah di rusak oleh Momo. Atau mungkin dia tak sengaja??

" Momo! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Kita sudah bukan anak kecil dan rankingku jauh di atasmu, jadi tolong panggil aku HITSUGAYA TAICHOU! ". Dengan kesalnya Toushiro mengatakan itu sambil memukulkan tangannya ke meja.

" Yea yea Shiro-chan! ". Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan kapten prodigy itu, Momo menghampirinya. " Shiro-chan, kau bisa bantu aku mengurus seseorang? "

" Mengurus seseorang? Bhah! Memangnya dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri? "

" Dengarkan dulu, dia itu baru berumur 2 tahun. Aku dititipkan untuk menjaganya dan itu tugas dari Shinigami Woman Association. Jadi tolong bantu aku! Pliiiiizzzz?? "

Momo mengeluarkan the best look-nya kepada Toushiro. Itu adalah tatapan yang membuat Toushiro tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan ' tidak ' kepada apapun permintaan Momo. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah mata itu.

" Tidak! Aku bukannya tidak mau membantumu Momo, tapi aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus segera dikerjakan. "

" Ayolah Hitsugaya-kuuuuuuunnnnn……!!! Aku benar-benar butuh pertolongan.. ". Mata Momo mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan itu adalah usaha terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Toushiro.

' Jangan lihat matanya! Jangan lihat matanya! ' . Toushiro terus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar tak kontak mata dengan Momo. " Maaf Momo, aku benar-benar harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku. "

Dengan itu, Momo pun mengembungkan pipinya dan berkata pada Toushiro, " Baiklah tuan kapten, aku tak akan minta bantuanmu lagi. Ingat itu baik-baik! Hufh! ".

Momo keluar dengan kesalnya dan membanting pintu lagi. Toushiro hanya bisa melihatnya dengan perasaan yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Menghela napas, lalu ia kembali mengerjakan paperworknya.

*******

Sementara Momo sudah mendapat penolakan pertolongan dari teman masa kecil dan Kapten divisi 10 , ia pun datang kepada teman seperjuangannya dulu di divisi 3, Kira Izuru. Sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berusia 2 tahun yang sangat manis, Momo mengetuk pintu office divisi 3.

" Siapa? " , terdengar dari dalam Kira menjawab.

" Ini aku, Hinamori. Boleh aku masuk? "

" Silakan! "

Pintu dorong itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan diiringi oleh masuknya wakil kapten yang menggendong seorang, bisa dibilang bayi sih, ke hadapan Kira. Dengan pandangan wondering, Kira menghampiri Momo yang duduk di sofa dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

" Hinamori-san, anak ini? "

" Ini adalah anak seorang bangsawan kenalan Unohana-san. Karena beliau sibuk di battalion 4, jadi aku dititipkan tugas untuk menjaganya. "

" Begitu ya.. siapa namanya? Dia cantik sekali lhoo.. ". Sahut Kira memandangi anak kecil yang ada dalam gendongan Momo.

" Benar kan dia cantik, namanya Kurenai Amu. "

" Ah, anak bangsawan Kurenai ya. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak meminta Hitsugaya Taichou untuk menjaganya bersamamu? "

Mendengar nama itu, Momo langsung menunjukan bibir bebeknya dan berkata dengan kesalnya, " Hitsugaya-kun tidak mau menjaganya bersamaku. Katanya dia sibuk. "

Entah kenapa, dalam hati Kira ia merasa sedikit senang Momo berada jauh dari Hitsugaya Taichou sementara waktu. Wah, apa ini? Apa kira berpikiran untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?

" Be-begitu ya.. Hitsugaya Taichou memang orang sibuk ya. "

*******

Esok harinya, Batalion 10. Hitsugaya baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menyerahkan paperworknya kepada Matsumoto untuk segera diberikan kepada Soutaichou. Terlintas dipikirannya, kenapa Momo tak mengunjunginya? Padahal biasanya Momo selalu datang walau sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Tapi kemana dia?

Hitsugaya mulai berpikir untuk mencarinya. Bagaimana pun ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Baginya, Momo adalah cahaya hidupnya. Harapannya disaat ia sedang putus asa. Karena ada Momo, maka ia mencapai posisi yang bisa dibilang orang tidak gampang untuk diraih apalagi dalam umurnya yang sekarang masih 140 tahun. (Yep, Hitsugaya sudah setahun lebih tua semenjak perang dengan Aizen).

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar battalion 10, ia mencari Momo ke battalion 5. Namun saat sampai disana ia tidak mendapati Momo dan hanya mendapat informasi bahwa Momo pagi-pagi sekali sudah berada di battalion 3.

Mendengar hal ini, kecemburuan mulai menyarang di dada Toushiro dan ia pun segera mendatangi battalion 3. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, ia menyembunyikan reiatsunya dengan kido agar tak terdeteksi oleh Kira dan Momo. Karena ia merasa bahwa keduanya tak menyadari keberadaannya, Toushiro melihat kedalam ruangan dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan membuat celah untuknya.

Betapa parasaan marah sudah tak dapat dibendungnya saat ia melihat gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya itu tertawa riang dengan Kira dan ditambah lagi dengan seorang anak kecil diantara mereka. Hatinya benar-benar kesal, matanya menjadi putih, reiatsunya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Sesegera mungkin ia beranjak dari tempat itu agar amarahnya tak melukai Momo.

Dengan langkah yang tiada arah, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan dendam mendalam juga kecemburuan kepada Kira. Memangnya siapa dia berani dekat dengan Momo? Pikirannya melayang dengan penuh kebencian. Sepanjang jalannya, shinigami langsung menjauhinya karena merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat dahsyat. Sampai pada akhirnya, entah dengan sadar atau tidak, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah bar.

Disana Matsumoto, Renji dan Hisagi menghampiri kapten yang tak tahu arah itu. Mengajaknya duduk bersamanya namun Toushiro tak bereaksi sama sekali.

" Kapten, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi? ". Suara matsumoto mengguncangkan kaptennya.

" Kapten Hitsugaya, apa ada hal yang membuatmu sampai begini? Katakanlah pada kami. Kami akan mendengar apapun itu, benar kan Hisagi? "

Abarai yang bersimpati dengan keadaan sang kapten pun ikut angkat bicara. Wajah mereka bertiga diliputi kekhawatiran akan keadaan kapten cilik ini. Keadaan ini sungguh tak biasa bagi mereka.

Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, Hisagi memberikan segelas bir kepada Toushiro. " Minumlah Kapten. Lalu ceritakan pada kami apa yang membuatmu menjadi begini. "

Perlahan tangan Toushiro bergerak tanpa arah dan menggenggam segelas bir itu. Dengan sadar atau tidak, ia meminumnya lalu sesaat ia mulai berbicara.

" Momo… ", bisiknya.

" Momo? Ada apa dengan Momo-chan kapten? ". Dengan tidak sabarnya Matsumoto menanyakan kata pertama yang di ucapkan Toushiro.

" Momo.. dia bersama Kira. Dia terlihat sangat gembira bersama Kira. Apalagi diantara mereka juga ada seorang anak kecil.. ". Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya ini sudah bisa menggambarkan kecemburuan di hatinya. Suaranya begitu berat saat ia berusaha mengucapkan kata demi kata.

" Anak kecil? ", tanya Hisagi.

" Itu adalah anak keluarga bangsawan yang dititipkan pada Momo. " lanjut Matsumoto menjelaskan.

Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat sampai terlihat guratan urat nadinya. Matanya menjadi putih menyala, kemudian..

BHUAGH!!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras. Itu adalah suara dari tinju yang dilayangkan Toushiro dengan sekuat tenaganya ke dinding ruangan itu.

" Kapten?! "

" Kenapa? Kenapa? Momo adalah milikku!! Dia milikku! Tak ada satupun yang boleh memilikinya. Aku berusaha mati-matian meraih posisiku hanya demi melindunginya! Momo itu milikku seorang! Memangnya siapa Kira berani-beraninya mendekati Momo ku?! Aku mencintai Momo dan dia.. dia adalah kekasihku. Momo adalah milikku!!". Pukulan berkali-kali dilayangkan Toushiro ke tembok sampai tangannya berdarah-darah.

Reiatsunya keluar tanpa terkendali, shinigami langsung keluar dari bar itu kecuali Matsumoto, Hisagi dan Abarai. Matsumoto berusaha menghentikan tindakan kaptennya yang dapat menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Namun, sedikit saja ia mendekati kaptennya, tubuhnya langsung terlempar karena mendapat pukulan dari Toushiro.

" Kapten Hitsugaya! Kendalikan amarahmu!! ". Bentak renji yang baru saja menangkap tubuh Matsumoto.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "

Amarahnya sudah tak terkendali. Kapten Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan terus menyakiti dirinya dengan memukulkan tangannya ke tembok. Darah mulai mengalir dari kedua kepalan tangannya, namun ia tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Perasaannya kini meluap begitu saja. Tak ada satupun yang berani menghentikannya. Kegelisahan dan kecemburuannya terlempar keluar dari suaranya. Kini, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan reiatsu yang familiar baginya mendekatinya perlahan.

" Shiro-chan… "

Ternyata selama Toushiro terus mengamuk, ia tak menyadari bahwa Momo datang menghampirinya bersama Kira. Namun Matsumoto, Hisagi dan Renji membawa Kira keluar dari bar bersama anak kecil yang dititipkan padanya. Saat ini, hanya ada Momo dan Toushiro berdua di dalam bar itu.

" Shiro-chan… " Ucap Momo pelan dan perlahan menghampiri Toushiro yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Toushiro menatap Momo dengan perlahan. Matanya yang tadi putih kini kembali ke warna aslinya green emerald eyes yang menyejukan hati. Selangkah demi selangkah, Momo menghampiri Toushiro. Wajahnya sudah dibasahi air mata. Ia tak tahu kalau Toushiro akan menjadi seperti ini.

Mereka bertatap-tatapan seolah berbicara lewat telepati yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya, Momo memeluk Toushiro dengan eratnya. Tangannya melingkar di leher Toushiro dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada laki-laki yang berada di dekapannya itu.

Tangan Toushiro yang gemetar menahan sakit itu pun perlahan melingkar di pinggang Momo. Ia pun tak kuasa menjatuhkan tetesan air matanya. Membasahi kedua pipinya dan menyatu dengan perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini.

" Shi-shiro-cahan.. jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi. Aku.. aku takut.. ". Isak tangis gadis yang ada dalam pelukan Toushiro itu tak bisa lagi ditutupi lagi. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada apa yang terjadi pada Toushiro.

" Momo.. Maaf.. ".

Hanya dua kata yang terucap. Mereka berada dalam kehangatan masing-masing dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai Toushiro tenang, Momo pun mengajaknya ke battalion 4 untuk segera mendapat perawatan.

*******

Setelah insiden itu, Momo dan Toushiro berada dalam kamar Toushiro. Ia tertidur dengan tenangnya di futon yang sangat hangat itu. Sementara Momo membelai rambut putihnya yag ternyata lebih halus dari kelihatannya. Momo membaringkan diri tepat di samping Toushiro namun ia menyangga badannya dengan salah satu tangannya agar posisinya lebih leluasa memandang Toushiro.

Perlahan tanpa ingin membangunkan Toushiro, ia mencium kening Toushiro dan tanpa sadar Toushiro pun membuka matanya.

" Shiro-chan… maaf membangunkanmu.. "

Toushiro kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Momo dan membawa gadis itu berbaring di sampingnya. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di dada Momo, " Momo.. jangan kemana-mana. Temani aku.. "

Sungguh kata-kata yang jarang keluar dari mulut seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Momo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Rasanya sudah lama semenjak saat di Rokungai mereka menjadi sedekat ini. Membalas pelukan Toushiro dengan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Toushiro ia menjawab, " Aku akan selalu ada disini, disisimu Shiro-chan.. aku tak akan kemana-mana. "

Berbuat satu kali lebih jauh, Toushiro mencium gadis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya melumat bibir manis milik gadis pujaannya. Momo, di lain sisi, bahagia dengan aksi Toushiro yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia pun dengan senangnya menciumnya dengan penuh kasih dan cinta.

Setelah mencium bibir Momo, ia melanjutkan mencium lehernya dan membuat Momo menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membuat Toushiro lebih ganas menciuminya. " Shiro…chan… "

" Momo… I love You ".

Toushiro menjilat dan menciumi leher Momo seakan singa yang kelaparan, ia menggigit dengan lembutnya salah satu tempat di leher Momo yang sangat sensitive dan berhasil membuat gadis itu meneriaki namanya.

Tersenyum evil, Toushiro kembali mencium bibir Momo setelah meninggalkan love mark di leher Momo. " Mmmhh… Toushiro… I love u… too… "

OWARI


End file.
